


Unexpected Abductee (But Not Unwelcome)

by jeonslily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Oikawa goes missing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Ushijima is a dom, Ushijima is the bad guy, this is messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonslily/pseuds/jeonslily
Summary: Basically, Oikawa goes missing (cause he's been kidnapped by Ushijima). You (Oikawa's lover) go looking for him and end up getting captured too. Then,,,let's just say, a lot of sinful things take place.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Unexpected Abductee (But Not Unwelcome)

**Author's Note:**

> Lord, forgive my sins.

Three days. It’s been three days since the love of your life went missing. 

Oikawa Tooru, where are you?

The police are looking for him everywhere. It’s not enough.  
You shouldn’t get to be in bed, comfortable, while god knows where Oikawa is. You look at the pillow beside you, empty. He should be next to you, safe. Your hands in his fluffy hair. You curl in on yourself, inhaling his lingering scent. Crying for the 5th time today. 

Suddenly, someone comes to mind.

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Oikawa had been talking about him just a day before he went missing. ‘’This guy keeps bugging me yano? Sent me his address outta nowhere. Keeps telling me I should join his prestigious ass school. I’m just gonna go meet him and tell him to fuck off.’’

Of course. He’s the last person Oikawa met before he disappeared. Have the police already questioned him? You can’t take the risk of leaving it to them.

You’re suddenly on your feet. The address. It was written on a paper somewhere. You turn your already messy room upside down looking for it. Not being able to find it, you’re on the verge of another breakdown when you spot a crumpled up paper lying near the trash can. 

Yes, yes. Thank lord.

It’s 2 am on a cold Saturday night. The address is 2 miles away. You don’t care.

You throw a thin cardigan over your nightgown and head out the door. You can’t just lay around moping when you could be helping find Tooru.

Someone is knocking -no- banging on the door. 

Who the fuck is it? It’s fucking 3 am.

Ushijima yanks the door open, clearly pissed off. When he sees you, his expression changes to a welcoming one. How disgusting.

‘’Can I help you?’’

‘’Um- I’m looking for my boyfriend, Tooru?’’

That little shit has a girlfriend? How long have they been together? Couldn’t be long. Tear stained face, visibly cold, and messy hair. The girl is so broken, and so beautiful.

God, it just makes Ushijima wanna break her even more. 

‘’Looking for him? What do you mean?’’

‘’He’s been missing for 3 days now and you’re the last person he met and I just thought I would come ask if you’ve seen him-’’

She’s about to cry again.

‘’God, it’s freezing outside. Come in, I’m sure we can find him.’’

‘’No, I just need to know where Tooru is.’’

‘’I’ll tell you everything I know, I promise. Just come in first.’’

‘’Oh okay, thank you.’’

He leads you inside, his arms around your shoulders, making you uncomfortable. You hug your cardigan tighter around you. 

‘’Look at you. You’re freezing. Let me offer you some tea.’’

‘’No. I’m fine.’’

A stubborn one. Just like her pathetic boyfriend.

‘’I’m just really worried about Tooru. How could he just disappear? He would’ve told me if there was something going on.’’

Tooru. Tooru. Tooru. The girl is lovesick. Pathetic. But an easy target. And a beautiful one at that. Just like her boyfriend.

‘’Listen, I’ll tell you where he is but you need to calm down first.’’

She looks at Ushijima with an expression that makes him want to fucking wreck her right then and there.

‘’You- You know where he is?’’

‘’Yes. He’s been staying here. Apparently, he needed some distance, at least that’s what he told me. I don’t know why he didn’t tell you.’’

Part of you doesn’t believe this at all. But if there’s even a small chance you might actually see Tooru again, you’ll take it.

‘’Where is he right now?’’

‘’Follow me. I’ll take you to him.’’

He leads and you follow. This doesn’t feel right, but you’re desperate.

He stops in front of a staircase that seems to lead to a basement. Bad sign.

He turns the light on and you hear a muffled groan. You immediately recognize the voice.

‘’Tooru!’’ you run down the stairs, not even noticing that Ushijima is locking the door behind you.

Once down the stairs, you finally spot Tooru. But the sight freezes you. You forget how to breathe.

Tooru is completely naked, and chained. He has bruises all over his body. You haven’t looked at his face yet, you can’t.

The man you love is broken, and you can’t save him.

‘’Tooru?! Oh my God Tooru!'’ You run to him, crying, caressing his face. He’s not looking at you, but behind you. ‘’No no no please, not her, please, I’ll do anything, I’m begging you.’’ You turn around just in time to see Ushijima’s smirking form inches away from yours, and then everything goes black.

When you finally wake up, it’s on a bed. You try to move, and realize that your arms and legs are tied to the bedposts. You look down in horror, you’re completely naked, just like Tooru was when you found him.

‘’Y/n? Y/n! You’re awake.’’ It’s Tooru’s voice.

‘’Tooru? Where are you? I’m scared’’ You begin to cry.

‘’It's okay Y/n, it’s gonna be okay. I’m right here.’’ 

‘’You shouldn’t lie to her, you know.’’ This voice is foreign. Authoritative. 

Ushijima comes into view. He’s shirtless, only wearing pants. He’s wrapping a black cloth around his hands, focused.

‘’You know Tooru, your girlfriend is just as pretty as you. I’m really hurt you’ve been hiding her from me all this time.’’

‘’STAY. AWAY. FROM. HER’’ 

‘’Is that a threat, puppy? I wouldn’t get too cocky.’’ Ushijima walks to Tooru and forces him into a kiss. ‘’Tell me Tooru, how would your girlfriend feel watching you ride my dick like you’ve been doing all this time while she was so lonely?’’ ‘’No, please, not in front of her,’’ Tooru begs, in a hushed voice.

‘’Don’t worry. I’m feeling generous today. I brought her here cause you deserve a reward. You’ve been such a good slut for daddy.’’ Disgusting. 

Oikawa HATES this man. He hates him so bad. He would rather die than keep being called a slut by Ushijima. But Oikawa must stay quiet. He can’t let you get hurt. He can’t let you go through what he’s been going through.

‘’I know you want her. I bet you can’t resist seeing your pretty little girlfriend tied to the bed. Her legs spread wide, so vulnerable, look at her’’ Oikawa hates that Ushijima has done this to you, so why is he turned on? He feels so guilty.

’’Listen. I’ll make you a deal. I’ll untie you and let you have your own little lovers’ reunion. But I have one condition. You’re gonna fuck her the way I fuck you. And I’m gonna watch. That is, if you don’t want me to do it instead. Of course, if I feel like you’re not doing good enough, I’ll have to intervene.’’

Fuck her the way he’s been fucked?  
Oikawa is horrified. He has to hurt you? 

‘’Well?’’

Oikawa nods. He can’t let Ushijima do it. It would be much worse than anything he could do.

Ushijima unchains Oikawa.

The blood rushes into his arms all at once. Oikawa wonders for a second if he could fight Ushijima off. But he doesn’t feel strong. He feels drained. It would be a bad idea. He has to regain his strength first. He looks at you, tied to the bed, tears in your eyes. You’re so innocent. Why you? It’s all his fault. Why’d you have to come looking for him? He doesn’t deserve you. And you don’t deserve this.

He slowly walks to where you are. He can hardly look you in the eye.

‘’Oikawa? What’s going on?’’

He climbs on the bed and crawls over to you, until he’s directly on top of you.

Instead of answering, he kisses you. And you kiss back. You’ve missed him so much. You don’t want this to end.

When he breaks away, you’ll be forced back to reality. All too soon.

‘’Why? Why did you have to come look for me? Look what happened now.’’ He’s crying. Warm tears falling on your cheeks. You want to hold him so bad, tell him it will all be okay, but you're completely helpless, just like him.

‘’I love you so much, we’re in this together.’’ 

‘’I love you, I love you, I love you. I’m so sorry. God, I’m so sorry’’

‘’Shh, it’s not your fault, It’s not your fault.’’

He hugs you so tight. Like he could lose you any second. 

‘’I’m not gonna leave you alone. I’m right here.’’ he says.

‘’This is just so touching. But I’m gonna need you two to hurry the fuck up before I feel the need to step in.’’ Ushijima growls from the other side of the room.

‘’Let me untie her,’’ Oikawa pleads.

‘’No.’’

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Oikawa says again. ‘’I’m gonna have to hurt you, to protect you from him.’’ He whispers into your ear, tears still falling.

‘’It’s okay. Nothing you do could ever hurt me. Do what you have to do.’’

Oikawa nods, wiping his tears and kissing you again.

He then attacks your neck with an urgency. It’s almost as if he is starving. For your skin. He bites and sucks until there’s red and purple marks all the way down to your collarbone.

By now, Ushijima has dragged a chair right next to the bed.

You and Oikawa both try to ignore the feeling of his intense glare, and just indulge in each other.

Ushijima watches and notices all the things he would do differently.

Your breasts look so soft, your nipples are hard and pink. While Oikawa is kissing them and sucking them, Ushijima would bite them. He would pull and twist them while you scream. He would slide his hard dick through your breasts while fucking your mouth.

That mouth. That pretty little mouth. It’s open, as you gasp and moan while Oikawa trails wet kisses down your stomach. 

The way Ushijima would fuck your mouth..... He’d face fuck you till you choke and then he’d cum in your mouth and make you swallow all of it.

By now, Ushijima is hard. Really hard. He unzips his pants and takes out his huge dick. But he doesn’t jerk off. Instead, he walks over to the bed where Oikawa is now in between your legs, sucking your wetness. Your eyes are closed and your mouth is open. Your back arched. Ushijima grabs your hair and shoves his dick right into your open mouth. Your eyes shoot open and you immediately gag on his huge dick. It’s not even halfway in but Ushijima slides out and in again with a force that has you in tears. Oikawa looks up in horror, ‘’You promised.’’

‘’Well, you’re not doing a good job puppy. Fuck her right now, hard. And i might change my mind.’’ To trigger Oikawa, he starts fucking your mouth hard and fast. You look up at Ushijima, begging him with your eyes to stop. ‘’don’t look at me like that. It turns me on even more.’’ You’re crying and choking on his dick, your jaws hurts from being stretched. ‘’You better hurry up, Tooru.’’

Oikawa slowly slides his hard dick into you. It hurts. He usually prepares you, because he's so big. But he has to be rough, or Ushijima won’t let you go. Oikawa starts fucking you. The sensation of two of your holes being abused at the same time is too much. It’s painful but also so good. Oikawa slides out and back in, HARD. The force of his thrust makes the bed rock against the wall.

‘’Good,’’ Ushijima praises. ‘’Just like that. Keep going.’’

Oikawa does what he’s told. He keeps thrusting, in and out. He hates that he feels so good while you’re in so much pain. ‘’I-I’m gonna cum’’ Oikawa warns, unlike Ushijima who just dumps his load in your mouth. ‘’Swallow it.’’ he demands and you do. ‘’Good girl.’’Oikawa is about to pull out when Ushijima warns him. ‘’Don’t pull out. Cum inside her.’’ ‘’b-but’’ ‘’ I. SAID. CUM. INSIDE. HER.’’ Ushijima emphasizes. Oikawa has never even fucked you without a condom before this, let alone cum inside you. But the thought of doing so is oddly thrilling. He looks at your worried face and says ‘’I’m sorry’’ one more time before thrusting into you HARD and shooting all of his load inside you. The sensation of his warm seed filling you up drives you mad and you reach your high with him. He rides both of your orgasms out before finally pulling out. There’s so much cum, it oozes out of your abused pussy, and hell, the sight is so arousing. Ushijima pulls your sweaty hair back to show Oikawa your face full of ecstasy, ‘’See? The slut liked it.’’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3 , I hope you guys liked it! I would really appreciate if you could leave some comments down below and share your thoughts about the fic <3


End file.
